


Red Hood and The Wolf

by Kalin



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe-Serial Killers, NO CAPES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalin/pseuds/Kalin
Summary: “No. How long until you’re done?” Tim asked abruptly. The handsome man raised one of his brows.“Probably about fifteen minutes. Why?” Curiosity had gotten the better of the man, Tim noticed.“So, I can use this warehouse when you’re done,” Tim answered, not breaking eye contact.





	

This wasn’t what Tim had expected when he had walked into the abandoned-looking warehouse. A ridiculously handsome man was apparently torturing some pampered fat guy. And, Tim just became a witness. Great.

 

“Well, hello gorgeous!” The handsome man piped up in mock cheerfulness, spotting Tim at one of the warehouses side doors. Tim sneered. Tim had cased this warehouse for literal months, before abducting his next target. There hadn’t been any activity whatsoever from the surveillance he installed around the warehouse. So why was this man here? To make matters worse, Tim had his target drugged in the back of his car.

 

“Hey, now. It ain’t really proper to be spacin’ out like that, gorgeous,” The handsome man said with a strong Crime Alley accent. Tim caught the underlying threat though.

 

“What are you doing here?” Wow. Okay, that came out more hostile than Tim had planned. But, really, Tim didn’t want to make friends with one of Gotham’s serials. They are bad business.

 

“Me?” The man feigned mock surprise. “Why, I’m having a rousing discussion with my friend over there, and, lo and behold, this gorgeous man comes out of the shadows. Tell me, gorgeous, you magic?”

 

Tim saw the question for what it was. _Do you have powers?_

 

“No. How long until you’re done?” Tim asked abruptly. The handsome man raised one of his brows.

 

“Probably about fifteen minutes. Why?” Curiosity had gotten the better of the man, Tim noticed.

 

“So, I can use this warehouse when you’re done,” Tim answered, not breaking eye contact. The man hummed thoughtfully.

 

“Or, you could just do whatever it is you do, while I do what I do,” The man suggested, smiling with way too many teeth.

 

“No snitching?” Tim asked apprehensively.

 

The man snorted, “Snitches get stitches, gorgeous, or, in Gotham at least, pretty, pretty smiles. Got a name?”

 

Tim smirked, understanding. “They newspapers call me The Wolf. You?”

 

The man laughed, “I’m Red Hood. Nice to meet you, Wolfy. Looks like we’re going to have a beautiful partnership.”


End file.
